Most multi-compartment trays for supporting papers, folders, files, or other generally flat items such as tickets, compact discs, and the like are arranged with horizontal shelves or compartments for supporting the items so that locating a particular item supported in the tray usually involves lifting the uppermost items successively until a desired item is found.
Another problem associated with present paper trays of the type for use in an office is that while they are usually sized to accommodate sheets of office size paper, they cannot appropriately store smaller items such as cards, bank slips, CDs, or the like in an organized manner.